Colmillo, colmillito
by Ma'am Morgan
Summary: Reto de cumpleaños, para Ari's Madness. • El trágico suceso que le ocurrió a Shippō comiendo pescado calentito en el almuerzo acarrearía nuevos problemas al caer la noche. Y Kagome, con apenas un conjuro y una paleta dulce para defenderse, deberá mantener la inocencia de muchos a resguardo.


Los personajes e historia original pertenecen a _Rumiko Takahashi_, como todo el mundo sabe.

* * *

**Colmillo, _colm__illito_**

Este pequeño relato ocurrió hace ya un buen tiempo (por no decir que, mínimo, como quinientos años atrás). Kagome Higurashi, de quien sin dudas han oído hablar, viajaba con sus compañeros (Inuyasha, el hanyō malhumorado; Miroku, el monje pervertido; Sango, la exterminadora celosa, y Shippō, el zorrito quejica) en busca de fragmentos de la _P__erla de Shikon. _

Bueno, bueno, ya sé que todo ese cuento se lo saben, pero hay algo llamado _introducción_ que Kagome me ha dicho que sería conveniente usar para la historia.

Como venía diciendo, los sucesos de este corto relato han ocurrido durante ese tiempo, mucho antes de derrotar a Naraku y su secta de albinos (y sus otras extensiones no-albinas). Nuestro grupo se encontraba alrededor de una fogata asando pescado luego de una ajetreada mañana de correr de aquí para allá sin lograr encontrar mayores pistas sobre algún fragmento, algún problema o alguna aldea.

Todo estaba en una calma normal, pero entonces se escuchó un agudo grito que hizo que muchos se sobresaltaran. El grito descomunal que soltó Shippō fue _tan_ sorpresivo que Sango golpeó a Miroku con _Hiraikotsu_ (que de seguro estaba intentando pervertir a alguna mujer con su mano maldita y la joven había gritado de la desesperación), Kagome gritó un «¡Siéntate!» (¡pues seguramente estaba golpeando al pobre Shippō!) e Inuyasha masculló algo de «la mierda» contra el suelo mientras Miroku se masajeaba el nuevo chichón que no tardaba en crecer en su cabeza.

—Vaya —murmuró la exterminadora, arrepentida. Dejó con cuidado su arma de gran porte a un costado y miró con las mejillas sonrosadas al monje—. Disculpe, _Su Excelencia._ Creí... _algo._

No mencionó qué porque era muy idiota, considerando que estaban en mitad del bosque, alejados de cualquier tipo de vida, y si aparecía una mujer para que el monje pusiera en práctica sus dotes de seductor, entonces tendrían que temer el ataque de algún demonio. El monje Miroku, que apretaba los dientes de vez en cuando, al ver los ojos castaños de su compañera, le quitó importancia al asunto con un movimiento de su mano.

—Me puedes explicar... ¡¿por qué mierda hiciste eso?! —rugió Inuyasha una vez que pudo sacar la tierra de su boca y levantar un tanto su cabeza del suelo (con mucho esfuerzo, cabe decir), mientras el efecto del conjuro seguía manteniendo el collar que colgaba de su cuello pegado al piso.

Kagome ya estaba abrazando a Shippō, quien en primer lugar es el protagonista de esta historia (y del cual desvié toda la atención al resto; lo sé, Shippō, lo siento). El pequeño zorro estaba berreando algo de manera ininteligible, y solo cuando entre todos lograron callar a Inuyasha de sus continuas maldiciones a Kagome, al conjuro, al collar, a Kaede, a la _P__erla de Shikon_, a Naraku y al picante que la mamá de Kagome le había dado de comer el otro día, el demonio de menor tamaño se vio libre de explicar su trágica situación de una buena vez.

—¿Qué ocurrió, Shippō? —le preguntó la sacerdotisa cuando el zorro terminó de restregarse los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—¿Ni siquiera vas a disculparte conmigo? ¡Si no le he pegado a Shippō! —gritó Inuyasha, ya libre del hechizo, masajeándose el cuello.

—Cállate, Inuyasha —masculló Miroku, tironeando del _haori_ del medio demonio para que se sentara de una vez. Kagome, luego de fruncirle el ceño furiosamente, devolvió la atención al pobre Shippō, que tenía el rostro compungido y los puños cerrados.

—Dime, Shippō, ¿qué te ha pasado? —le susurró de manera cariñosa.

El pequeño se sorbió los mocos dos veces, cerró los ojos, tomó aire y finalmente habló.

—Se... —Todos lo observaban.— Se... ¡Se me cayó mi colmillo!

Los llantos volvieron a hacerse presentes mientras Inuyasha mascullaba algo de «la mierda» (de nuevo). Sango sonrió tiernamente y Miroku negó con la cabeza dos veces, sin dejar la sonrisa de lado. Kagome, de repente enternecida, se dedicó a acariciarle la cabeza hasta que se calmara.

—Estaba comiendo mi pescado —murmuró, todavía sobre el regazo de Kagome. Señaló con una de sus manitas la fogata que utilizaban para calentar su almuerzo, siempre en ronda alrededor de ella—. Y mordí sin querer el palito y de repente, ¡PAF!, ¡MI COLMILLITOOO!

Inuyasha volvió a mascullar cosas sobre la mierda y Miroku había pasado a taparse un poco el oído derecho, que recibía mayormente la potencia de los gritos del pequeño demonio zorro. Kagome logró calmarlo luego de unos pocos segundos, así que Shippō había pasado nuevamente a sorberse los mocos y limpiarse con la manga de su ropa.

—Cálmate, Shippō —rezongó Inuyasha, quien aunque detestaba al zorro la mayor parte del día, verlo llorar lo ponía mal—. Lo peor que puede pasarte es que te quedes sin dientes y te parezcas al feo y viejo Tōtōsai.

—¡WAAAAAAAAA!

Los llantos y gritos de Shippō se intensificaron, por lo que Miroku y Sango lo fulminaron con la mirada mientras Kagome pasaba a decirle «No, no, Shippō, ¡Inuyasha está bromeando!». Inuyasha murmuró algo de que «¡Cómo iba a saber que Shippō no quería parecerse a Tōtōsai!». Pasaron varios minutos hasta que el zorrito dejó de lloriquear cosas sobre que no quería que le sacaran la belleza ni los dientes.

Shippō estaba completamente asustado de su futuro _dental_. ¡Anonadado de que un simple trozo de madera haya podido con su _colmillo_! ¡Un colmillo de lo que en un futuro sería un gran demonio zorro! ¿Y qué entonces? ¿Cómo podría ser tan poderoso e intimidar al resto? ¿Cómo si le faltaban todos los dientes, y se arrugaba como Tōtōsai y tenía esos OJOTES como el viejo? Entonces no daría miedo. ¡Daría risa! ¡Y él quería dar miedo!

—Kagome, no quiero convertirme en Tōtōsai —farfulló Shippō con un puchero. Kagome soltó una risita y le limpió una lágrima que estaba por caer por la mejilla.

—No vas a convertirte en el buen Tōtōsai —le aseguró. Sango y Miroku asintieron de fondo, Inuyasha se encogió de hombros como si lo que dijeran ellos fuera posible.

—¿No? ¿Estás segura? —Kagome asintió repetidamente con la cabeza, por lo que Shippō se enjugó el ojito y miró celosamente a Inuyasha, que fruncía el ceño, culpable.— Pero... ¿por qué se cayó mi colmillito?

—Es que estás viejo —gruñó Inuyasha, no contento con haber hecho que llorara antes. Miroku estaba a nada de tirar de su collar y Sango de golpearlo con _Hiraikotsu—_. O enfermo.

—Inuyasha, si no te callas, te vas al suelo —amenazó Kagome, viendo que el puchero de Shippō volvía a su semblante—. Nada de lo que dice es cierto —habló entonces al zorro—, es normal que los dientes se caigan, le pasa a los niños que se están haciendo grandes y fuertes.

Shippō se limpió los ojos con una mueca graciosa y luego embozó una pequeña sonrisa, sus ojos brillando de curiosidad.

—¿En verdad?

—¡Claro! —interceptó la exterminadora, sonriéndole también—. Es símbolo de que dejas la infancia atrás y te estás convirtiendo en todo un _guerrero_.

Miroku asintió sabiamente. Shippō, contento, le sacó la lengua a Inuyasha, quien se había cruzado de brazos y sentado en el piso con las piernas igualmente cruzadas, en total signo de negación.

—No te hagas, enano —rezongó el hanyō, profundamente enojado—. De todos modos, de viejo serás como Tōtōsai. —Como sus palabras no parecían hacer efecto en Shippō, que se había encogido de hombros ante su molesto comentario, Inuyasha apretó los dientes y luego agregó.— O peor, ¡como Jaken!

Shippō nuevamente había empezado a hacer pucheros, pero antes de largarse a llorar de nuevo, recordó que ahora se estaba convirtiendo en todo un guerrero, así que tomó mucho aire y dijo con voz seria:

—¡Kagome, haz que pare!

—Inuyasha, _te voy a sentar._

Inuyasha masculló algo de «blabla, siéntate, blabla, siéntate» y se enfurruñó más en su lugar al punto de girar la cabeza una cantidad de grados que daba miedo y mirar ceñudo hacia otro lado en donde no estuvieran ninguno de esos malditos amigos que se cargaba.

Pero mejor volvamos a Shippō. Ya estaba calmado para el momento, aunque con un millón de dudas en la cabeza. Como, por ejemplo, ¿debía empezar su entrenamiento como demonio, ya que era ahora un hombre? ¿Debía ahora formar parte del liderazgo del grupo, en la lucha contra Naraku? Sin duda debía estar a cargo de cuidar de Kagome, Sango y Kirara (aunque la verdad, se cuidaban bastante bien solas, así que para qué estorbarlas...). ¡Tal vez debía formar un grupo aparte para la búsqueda de fragmentos! ¿Y si se dedicaba a combatir demonios que azotaran aldeas? Podría, si se entrenaba más...

Al final, dijo la primera pregunta que se le vino a la mente luego de mucho pensarlo (pues la mayoría las había contestado él mismo). Miroku, Sango y Kagome habían estado esperando a que hablara luego de la amenaza a Inuyasha, de modo que aún lo miraban entretenidos. Sobre todo porque se habían estado partiendo de risa al ver cada cambio de expresión en la cara de niño de Shippō, desde la determinación al miedo, pasando por la duda, la satisfacción, la alegría... incluso hasta cara de venganza (los tres pensaron que estaba relacionado con Inuyasha).

—Entonces... —murmuró—. ¿Qué debería hacer con mi colmillito?

Sango y Miroku abrieron la boca e intercambiaron miradas. De todo lo que podía preguntar, ¿justo preguntaba algo en donde la respuesta más obvia era una variación de «tíralo a la mierda, que no sirve para nada»? Kagome, presintiendo que no era buena idea responder algo parecido a lo que sin duda habían pensado todos, se llevó una mano al mentón durante un momento en actitud pensante. Fue una suerte que ese gesto pasara desapercibido para el kitsune, que se encontraba nuevamente discutiendo con Inuyasha (se ve que no pudo aguantar demasiado el ángulo de su cabeza mirando hacia otro lado y se había girado para decirle justamente lo que todos querían evitar decir).

—¡Claro que no lo voy a tirar! —gritaba Shippō entonces, que había dejado atrás todas esas actitudes de _niños_ como llorar y patalear, aunque patalearía si sus patitas estaban cerca de la cara de Inuyasha —. Si es símbolo de mi hombría, ¡más bien debería llevarlo colgado del cuello! ¡Y sin duda quedaría mucho mejor que tu estúpido collar de perro!

—¡Te voy a llenar la cabeza de chichones, Shippō!

Shippō ya había comenzado a correr alrededor del grupo (y de la fogata, por lo tanto) mucho antes de que Inuyasha terminara de decir «cabeza» (pues lo conocía demasiado bien). Kagome, Sango y Miroku miraban con rostro cansado la mancha roja que era Inuyasha corriendo alrededor de ellos mientras Shippō se reía o gritaba con su voz chillona. Cuando Kagome se cansó, soltó un «¡Siéntate!» y el espectáculo acabó con Inuyasha, nuevamente, escupiendo tierra.

Shippō se acercó a Kagome, se sentó a su lado con gran delicadeza (propia del hombre que era), acercó su rostro a ella y le susurró:

—Kagome, ¿qué debería hacer con mi _colmillito_?

Por suerte, Kagome ya se había pensado bien la respuesta que darle a Shippō (Inuyasha y su idiotez innata le habían dado el tiempo suficiente), de modo que le sonrió antes de responderle.

—Pues verás —empezó—. Hay un ser, una hada, que recolecta los dientes de los niños, así que seguramente venga a buscar el tuyo.

Inuyasha movió sus orejas de perro de manera curiosa y Miroku y Sango escucharon atentos el relato (¡era increíble la imaginación de Kagome!, pero una gran, pero qué gran, idea para contarle a los chicos de ahora en más cuando perdieran los dientes).

—¿Y por qué esa hada hace eso?

—Es una gran coleccionista —se apuró a contestar la chica. Miroku pensó que era una respuesta muy acertada y asintió de fondo.

—Quiere tener los dientes de todos los niños —siguió Sango, animada de crear cuentos— para que cuando crezcan y sean _muu__u__y_ famosos como buenos guerreros, ¡él tenga un recuerdo especial!

—Wooooow —murmuró Shippō, con un suspiro esperanzado—. El hada debe tener muchos dientes de famosos.

—Sin dudas.

Inuyasha fruncía el ceño.

—Yo creo que esa hada es sospechosa —gruñó, con una mueca de molestia—. Y un poco perturbadora. ¿Llevarse dientes de _niños_?

Kagome lo miró un momento, sopesando la respuesta (y pensando en la cantidad de «Siéntate»'s que le daría por maldito). Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, Shippō había vuelto a hablar, ignorando completamente al pobre medio demonio que ahora se tironeaba de los pelos por la bronca. (¡¿Por qué ese maldito zorro lo ignoraba tan abiertamente?! ¡Iba a matarlo a golpes!)

—¿Y esa hada vendrá a recoger mi diente, Kagome?

—¡Por supuesto! —asintió ella, muy contenta—. Recuerda que quiere tener recuerdos de todos los niños.

Inuyasha había empezado a fruncir _tanto_ el entrecejo que Sango temía que la arruga que se formaba entre sus cejas se extendiera hasta el mentón e hiciera parecer la cara de Inuyasha como un gran culo con ojos (y orejas de perro). Miroku miraba entretenido la charla entre Kagome y Shippō, sobre todo las expresiones de Shippō, que ahora tenía un gesto muy pensativo, con la mano en su barbilla y todo.

—Pero ella no puede simplemente llevarse mi diente si yo no quiero —sentenció de repente, haciendo que los tres adultos que se comportaban realmente como adultos (o sea, todos menos Inuyasha) se paralizaran.

—No, claro que no... —sonrió Kagome nerviosamente—. Normalmente es como un intercambio... un diente por un dulce.

Shippō pareció pensárselo nuevamente, mientras Miroku, Sango y Kagome esperaban su respuesta con el cuerpo levemente inclinado hacia él. Inuyasha seguía intentando cumplir la profecía de Sango (parecerse lo más posible a un trasero con una increíble cabellera plateada).

—Mm... me parece un trato justo.

Por supuesto, mucho antes incluso a que tuviera su primer signo de hombría (sí, me refiero a su caída del colmillito), Shippō era un niño de negocios. Y sabía aceptar buenos tratos cuando estos se presentaban. Sí, posiblemente el primer diente que se le cae a un niño (y marca su primer paso en el camino de un guerrero) era muy importante para una persona, pero cambiarlo por un dulce era un trato que no podía dejar pasar.

Kagome, Miroku y Sango suspiraron con tranquilidad. Inuyasha se había vuelto a cruzar de brazos, molesto.

—¿Y cuándo vendrá a verme esta señora hada? ¿Deberíamos acordar una hora para nuestro encuentro?

Kagome rió nerviosamente de nuevo, pensando una buena respuesta. Pues claro, había pensado en realizar lo que hacían en su época, pero parecía que los niños de su época eran mucho más fáciles de convencer que los pequeños niños demonios de la era _Sengoku. _Tal vez fuera por su condición de demonio, pero Shippō parecía que realmente quería un encuentro cara a cara con el _hada de los dientes_.

—Ella no actúa así, Shippō —aseguró Sango a tiempo, con el rostro serio—. No puede verse contigo ni con ningún niño.

—¿Por qué no? —masculló esta vez Inuyasha, mientras Shippō lo miraba y asentía, como apoyando la pregunta.

Fue Miroku el que respondió.

—Porque, si no, sería muy fácil que la reconocieran cuando estuviera haciendo las compras en alguna aldea o paseando por algún bosque. ¿No crees que sería molesto para ella? —le preguntó, mirándolo con esos ojos azules que podían hacerte creer cualquier cosa.

—Es por eso que ella hace el intercambio cuando los niños duermen —finalizó Kagome, visiblemente contenta de tener tan maravillosos amigos. Inuyasha parecía comprender el asunto, mientras Shippō meditaba las nuevas noticias.

—¿Y cómo sé que va a cumplir con su parte? —inquirió entonces, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

—_Siempre_ cumple con su parte —aseguró Miroku.

—Sin dudas —asintió la sacerdotisa varias veces—. Antes de dormir, tú debes dejar tu diente cerca tuyo. Ella percibe cuando un niño deja un diente, por lo que se acercará a ti cuando sepa que estás verdaderamente dormido... y te dejará el dulce donde antes estaba tu diente. _¡Tarán!_

Shippō frunció el ceño largo rato, como varios, varios, varios segundos manteniendo a todos en suspenso. Luego sonrió.

—¡De acuerdo! ¡Esta noche dejaré mi colmillito! —exclamó, saltando de nuevo a los brazos de Kagome, que lo abrazó. A escondidas de la vista de Shippō (y de Inuyasha, que se encontraba detrás de ella), les sonrió a Miroku y a Sango, que levantaron el pulgar en señal de «¡todo perfecto!» (sí, lo habían aprendido de ella).

Entre tanto, el medio demonio había adoptado una actitud seria.

Una actitud de _determinación._

* * *

Luego de almorzar, decidieron avanzar un tanto más en su búsqueda, por lo que caminaron toda la tarde a través de un camino en medio del bosque. Si bien avanzaron mucho, no llegaron a una aldea ni se encontraron con ningún problema; de modo que, cuando comenzó a oscurecer, decidieron apostarse entre medio de unos árboles y armar una pequeña fogata para calentarse en el frío de la noche (y cenar algo, por supuesto).

Shippō estaba realmente entusiasmado. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que su lindo colmillito se transformara en un sabroso dulce como los que Kagome le traía de su época. Sí, por supuesto que tenía un millón de dudas al respecto de esa misteriosa _hada de los dientes. _Como, por ejemplo, cómo es que hacía para poder estar al tanto de cada niño al que se le caía los dientes, ¡y cómo hacía para conseguir tantos dulces! ¿Y cómo viajaba de lugar en lugar? ¿Volando? Posiblemente, ¡era un hada! ¡Las hadas tenían alas! O algo así...

Inuyasha, por su parte, había estado callado toda la tarde. Ni siquiera había vuelto a pelear con Shippō, a discutir con Kagome o a abrir la boca para decir cualquier burrada, y eso que a él esas cosas se les daba muy bien. Demasiado bien.

Y así se encontraba. Con el rostro sereno y las cejas levemente juntas, apenitas, sin remarcar su cara de gruñón. Simplemente en un estado de _meditación_ _profunda_.

Por supuesto que ese estado no había pasado desapercibido para ninguno de sus amigos (sin contar a Shippō, que estaba demasiado entusiasmado por poder considerarse _hombre_ y porque iba a recibir un dulce esa noche). Miroku y Sango habían murmurado un rato al respecto («¿Habrá visto algunas de las serpientes caza-almas de la sacerdotisa Kikyō?», «¿Habrá recordado su infancia o a su madre?», «¿Estará mal del estómago?», etc.), la verdad es que las posibles causas de su ensimismamiento eran muchas. Kagome, por su parte, había intentando iniciar conversación con él, pero Inuyasha se mostraba incluso más parco de lo normal, por lo que no había logrado gran cosa.

—¿Acaso te has enojado porque defendí a Shippō hoy? —soltó al final, ya empezando a enojarse ella, dado que a cada pregunta que le hacía, Inuyasha respondía algo como «¿Eh?, no, no, Kagome, todo está bien» o «No me ocurre nada» o «No, no sé nada de eso».

—No, Kagome —respondió él, irritado—. Ya deja de joderme y vamos a comer.

Antes de que soltara un gran «¡Siéntate!» que lo mandara al centro de la Tierra, Shippō habló.

—¡Sí, comamos rápido, así vamos a dormir!

Y luego comenzó a repartir pescado. Casualmente el de Inuyasha fue a parar a su cara y luego al suelo y, a pesar de que Kagome juraba que esa vez Inuyasha sí soltaría una gran maldición y comenzaría a correr a Shippō hasta sacarle el resto de los colmillos, el hanyō sacudió un poco la cabeza como si algo lo hubiera molestado y a continuación pasó a tomar otro pescado y ponerlo a calentar, mientras Kirara se comía (más que contenta) el pescado que estaba en el suelo. Miroku, Sango y Kagome no pudieron menos que cambiar miradas totalmente asustadas. ¡Inuyasha debía de sentirse muy mal!

El resto de la cena pasó sin mayores contratiempos. Lo cierto es que había sido una de las cenas más tranquilas que habían tenido en mucho tiempo, sin peleas, sin reclamos, sin cansancio ni tristezas y también sin incomodidad, de modo que, al final, consideraron que, tal vez, Inuyasha había madurado tan solo un poquito y ya no andaba con tonterías de niños.

Eso los hizo muy feliz por unas horas.

Al poco rato de finalizar la cena, incluso antes de que Inuyasha soltara el «_eructo oficial que da por finalizada la espera luego de la comida»_, Shippō mandó a todo el mundo a dormir. Consideraba que _todo_ el mundo debía estar dormido para que el _hada de los dientes _apareciera a realizar el ansiado intercambio. Sorpresivamente, Inuyasha estuvo de acuerdo con Shippō esa vez y se apresuró a acomodarse cómodamente contra el tronco de un árbol y cerrar los ojos para dormir.

Miroku y Sango se encogieron de hombros e intercambiaron una mirada con Kagome, que asintió con la cabeza como diciendo «todo en orden». Prepararon las pocas cosas que hacían falta y se dispusieron a dormir. Shippō dio un beso a Sango y Kagome en la frente (había visto a su padre, un gran _hombre_, hacerlo), saludó a Miroku con un apretón de manos (a Inuyasha simplemente le enseñó el dedo medio) y se acurrucó junto a Kirara, que para esas épocas frías, se convertía en su versión gigante para dormir. Obviamente, antes de realizar todo ese ritual, se había ido con su colmillito en mano, y en compañía de la sacerdotisa, hacia detrás de una línea de árboles y pocos arbustos que los escondían de la vista.

Shippō no tenía ni majadera idea de cómo haría el hada para ubicarlos, pero Kagome le había asegurado que, si dejaba su diente a la vista, el hada iba a ser capaz de encontrarlo. Si bien al principio habían quedado que lo mejor era que el diente estuviera cerca de él, Miroku se dio cuenta de que nunca, nunca, _nunca_ el hada se acercaría con tanto hanyō y buenos exterminadores de demonios cuidando del colmillo. Shippō había estado muy de acuerdo con eso, y determinaron que lo mejor era alejar el colmillo de ellos tan solo un poco.

Kagome tuvo que hacer mucho acopio de su fuerza de voluntad para no dormirse al minuto que su cabeza tocó la bolsa de dormir. Tuvo que luchar con más fuerza cuando escuchó los leves ronquidos de Sango. Casi muere intentando mantener los ojos abiertos cuando la cabeza de Miroku se ladeó, sentado a buen espacio de ella, justo en frente. Pero, cuando escuchó la respiración acompasada de Shippō y, al levantar un tanto la cabeza con cautela, lo vio completamente dormido, se despabiló con una sonrisa.

Se incorporó de su cama improvisada con cuidado, mirando al pequeño zorro a cada movimiento que daba. Había sido una suerte que a Miroku se le ocurriera decirle a Shippō que dejara el diente detrás de la línea de árboles al oeste de ella. Sería mucho más fácil explicar el porqué ella estaba allí en caso de que el pequeño zorrito la encontrara, solo tenía que decir que había escuchado un ruido y quiso salir a investigar. No tendría que explicar nada sobre qué hacía el colmillo en su mano, o qué con ese dulce, o porqué estaba tan cerca de su cara mientras dormía.

Entonces, una vez que se aseguró que sus movimientos pasaron desapercibidos para Shippō, tomó la gran paleta dulce que escondía en su mochila y se fue de puntitas de pie hasta donde se encontraba el colmillito del zorro, detrás de unos arbustos y varios frondosos árboles.

Vislumbrar el colmilito de Shippō no fue complicado. Incluso parecía que brillaba con luz propia, justo encima de un pequeño tronco cortado de lo que alguna vez fue un gran árbol. Kagome volvió la vista atrás una última vez y sonrió a la tierna imagen del pequeño kitsune durmiendo con la boca abierta y los brazos extendidos sobre su cabeza, para luego caminar finalmente con la paleta dulce en la mano hasta esconderse detrás de los arbustos.

El murmullo de las hojas y unas pocas ramas quebrándose bajo el peso de la sacerdotisa hicieron que los ojos de Inuyasha se abrieran de golpe. En principio, sus pupilas no observaron nada con claridad, pero se acostumbraron a la poca visibilidad rápidamente. Repasando con la vista alrededor y agudizando el olfato, se incorporó en silencio absoluto.

_Recordaba muy bien su misión._ Golpear o torturar hasta la muerte al _hada de los dientes_ era parte fundamental de su misión, aunque otra parte importante era no despertar a sus amigos en el proceso. Así que se mantuvo en puntas de pie (con solo el poder de sus garras) y caminó unos pocos pasos hasta acercarse a los arbustos que se habían movido sutilmente segundos atrás. Miró sobre su hombro a sus amigos y se percató que todos dormían profundamente.

Cruzó el arbusto —y con eso la línea de árboles que lo separaban de aquella criatura _maligna_— con los dientes apretados y el ceño fruncido. Así estaba. Escondido en las sombras, con las garras listas para atacar, con la vena palpitando, con el tic en el ojo, los ojos inyectados en sangre... Sí. Así estaba. _En las sombras, hada, en las sombras._

_Y allí estaba el hada._

Lo primero que pensó Inuyasha al ver a la famosa _hada de los dientes_ fue que esa maldita criatura era lo más cercano que conocía a un monstruo peludo, con sus cabellos negros apuntando a todas direcciones, enredados y con _frizz_. Después vio que el hada de los dientes llevaba el atuendo de Kagome y por un segundo temió profundamente que haya decidido comerse a la pobre sacerdotisa, ¡y él ni se había enterado! Y fue entonces cuando la criatura se giró y se encontró con el rostro bien conocido de Kagome.

Y entonces no entendió nada.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —murmuró Kagome asustada, observando alrededor. El peor susto de su perra vida, girarse al creerse sola y encontrarse con la mirada turbada y el rostro de sádico asesino violador del bosque de Inuyasha a dos pasos de ella.

—Pues creí que había venido el _hada de los dientes._

Kagome reprimió una risita, al fin recuperando la respiración perdida del susto.

—Sí, sí vino —aseguró, mirando de reojo sus manos: en una una paleta dulce, en la otra el colmillo de Shippō.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño con ganas; Kagome lo miró sin entender su visible mal humor.

—¿Y donde está esa _perra_?

—¿Dónde? —susurró, respirando de manera acompasada—. ¿Dónde más? ¡¿Cómo que _perra_?! —masculló luego, cerrando ambos puños. Se acordó rápido de volver a guardar silencio, mirando por sobre los arbustos el sueño ininterrumpido de Shippō y los demás.

—¿Dónde está, Kagome? Tengo que —comenzó, cerrando los ojos brevemente e imaginando la figura del hada siendo cruelmente estranguladora por sus poderosas manos— arreglar cuentas con ella.

Kagome parpadeó. ¿Arreglar cuentas? ¿Con el hada de los dientes? ¿Con la misma inexistente hada de los dientes que ella estaba simulando ser?

Genial. Perfecto.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —le preguntó con rostro serio. Intentó acercarse un paso a él, pero luego se lo pensó mejor y se quedó en su lugar, guardando el colmillito de Shippō en un pequeño bolsillo de su vestimenta.

—¿De qué voy a estar hablando? —gruñó él—. Necesito hablar con esa criatura seriamente, Kagome. En toda mi vida, nunca se acercó a mi. _N__unca._ Y SE ME HAN CAÍDO COLMILLOS.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, pero no hables tan fuerte, ¿sí? —intentó calmarlo, atenta todavía a Shippō y los demás, que apenas se había movido en sueños.

Kagome intentaba comprender porqué le tocó un compañero tan _estúpidamente_ crédulo. Porque, vaya uno a saber porqué, el muy imbécil se había creído que realmente existía un hada de los dientes a quien rendirle cuentas. En verdad. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?, y demás preguntas.

Inuyasha, por su lado, seguía sumamente resentido y, a cada segundo que pasaba, más fastidiado. Resultaba que ese hada en verdad había decidido _ignorarlo_ completamente. Nunca jamás preocuparse por tomar aunque sea tan solo un _dientecito_, un colmillo, _colmillito_ o incluso una muela vieja y muy picada. _Nada_. De él, quien había vivido tantas cosas y estaba destinado para hacer otras tan grandes, como patear el trasero peludo de Naraku. ¿Habría Sesshōmaru recibido la visita nocturna y el rico dulce de esa hada endemoniada, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara de frígido? ¿Y qué tal Jaken? (¿Tendría dientes, acaso?) ¿Y qué tal el inútil de Naraku en sus inicios, o la peste de Onigumo? ¿Se estarían riendo todos de él por tener dulces de una puta hada travesti de los dientes? ¿Por qué ellos y por qué no _él_? ¿Qué tenía de diferente?

En caso de que los hubiera visitado, le rompería todos los dientes, y tendría que irse regalando dulces ella misma, la maldita hada del demonio. ¡Se quemaría en el infierno por... _mala_! ¡Él mismo se encargaría de cavar su tumba lo más cercana posible a las llamas del averno!

—Inuyasha —murmuró Kagome, mirando su cara maquiavélica iluminada levemente por los rayos de luz lunar que se colaban entre las hojas de los árboles—, ¿te sientes bien? Tienes cara de necesitar ir al baño.

—Lo que necesito —refunfuñó, haciendo caso omiso de la visible preocupación de la sacerdotisa— es hablar seriamente con esa famosa _hada_.

Kagome no estaba segura de cómo abordar el tema de que no existía un hada, pues estaba casi segura de que eso ocasionaría una de esas cosas que destruyen el universo (posiblemente, a causa de la espada de Inuyasha). Así que pensó rápidamente una salida. Por desgracia, no se le ocurrió ninguna, así que seguía congelada en su lugar, con una paleta en su mano izquierda y los cabellos igual de despeinados que segundos atrás.

—No la ocultes más, Kagome —gruñó, dando un paso adelante. Kagome sonrió débilmente, empalideciendo—. Son cosas que un medio demonio y un hada de los dientes deben arreglar cara a cara, ¿entiendes? ¡No puedes postergar el momento ni un segundo más!

¡Pero de qué estaba hablando!

—Escucha, no quiero que te lo tomes a mal —dijo finalmente ella, llamando su atención apenas un poco. Él seguía moviendo las orejas caninas de aquí para allá intentando captar cualquier sonido proveniente de los alrededores. Kagome miró vagamente hacia donde Shippō y los demás dormían, asegurándose que seguían haciéndolo. Pensó que, después de todo, tenía una paleta dulce con la que golpear a Inuyasha en la cabeza luego que lo enterrara cinco metros bajo tierra a base de «¡Siéntate!», si es que las cosas se descontrolaban demasiado (_«uno nunca sabe»_)—, pero... ¿sabes?

Inuyasha la miró con las cejas aún juntas. Kagome le dedico una sonrisa y dio un paso adelante, llenándose de coraje.

—La verdad es que... _yo soy el hada de los dientes —_le confesó, soltándolo todo con un suspiro rápido e inaudible.

Inuyasha parpadeó, impresionado, balanceando el cuerpo hacia atrás con los pies firmemente sobre la tierra. Sus tiernas orejas de perro habían dejado de moverse inquietas y sus orbes doradas estaban clavadas con fuerza en la chica frente a él. Kagome asintió lentamente, sonrojada. Le daba algo de pena arruinar ilusiones ajenas (era casi como confesarle a su hermano que el gordo y... _gordo_ Santa era una cruel mentira), pero sin duda era un alivio que Inuyasha no hubiera decidido saltarle a la yugular.

—¿Có... cómo que eres el hada?

Kagome volvió a asentir con calma. ¿Cómo dar el siguiente paso? Inuyasha era una persona particularmente complicada con la que hablar. Si se le ocurría decir algo tan obvio como «Soy el hada, porque el hada en realidad no existe», Inuyasha le diría algo tan estúpido como «¿Cómo que no existes? ¡Si te veo claramente!». Era básicamente por eso que el que debía hablar frente a terceros era... cualquiera menos él.

—Sí —respondió, intentando acercarse al hanyō para apoyar una de sus manos en el brazo de él, en gesto reconfortante. Inuyasha no se movió de su lugar, ni siquiera un centímetro. Kagome seguía con la paleta dulce en alto, lista para metérsela por la nariz hasta el cerebro si reaccionaba mal—. Verás... yo... creé esta historia para darle un dulce...

La chica interrumpió su oración, contenta de ver a Inuyasha asentir, serio, con la mirada perdida en el piso. De acuerdo, el escenario era desgarrador, no había nada peor que matar ilusiones de esa manera casi sádica (¡había que verle la carita de perro mojado!), pero preferible eso a que se dedicara a cazar _hadas_ hasta dar con la de los dientes. Después de todo, a menos que cierto villano de muchos tentáculos y venenos varios decidiera vestirse como hada y recolectar dientes, Inuyasha y todo su grupo deberían utilizar sus ganas y fuerzas en rastrear y pelear con un ser imaginario, y no con Naraku, como era el plan inicial.

Inuyasha detuvo sus cavilaciones.

—Pero, Kagome... —murmuró, levantando la vista. Kagome ya había bajado su arma improvisada y lo observaba con atención—. Todo este tiempo...

—Sí —respondió, dándole la espalda y dejando el dulce donde debía estar. El hanyō la observó aún más dolido, apretando los puños—. Pero, Inuyasha, guarda silencio, Shippō no tiene que enterarse.

_No debe_. ¡Es demasiado joven para sufrir una desilusión! Suficiente era para Kagome ver a Inuyasha tan abatido por esa simple y cruda, muy cruda, verdad.

Inuyasha estuvo de acuerdo en no decirle a Shippō. Asintió con la cabeza y esperó a que Kagome hiciera algo más. Dentro de él, esperaba que a la chica le salieran alas, o bien esperaba ver un collar de dientes de niños colgado de su cuello, pero eso no pasó. Luego estuvo seguro de que se reiría de manera macabra y le faltarían los dientes (y ese el porqué recolectaba tanta cosa). ¡Tenía tantas preguntas! Para empezar, ¿cuántos años tenía en realidad? (¡Tampoco era cosa de enamorarse de una jodida hada de los dientes que encima era _anciana_!) ¿Esos famosos _exámenes_ qué eran en realidad? Tal vez entre tanto debía realizar su trabajo de recolectora de colmillos. ¡Tal vez ni siquiera era reencarnación de Kikyō! Porque, si no, eso significaría que Kikyō también le había mentido y había sido una _hada de los dientes_...

¡Tal vez hasta tenían toda una puta organización que se encargaba de reclutar hadas! Kikyō había muerto y, cuando Kagome nació como su reencarnación, la contrataron para continuar el trabajo de la sacerdotisa «hada de los dientes» Kikyō. ¿Y quién podía estar seguro ahora de que Kaede no era también una jodida hada? Según él, hasta el mismo Miroku y la mismísima Sango podrían serlo también.

En algún momento le preguntaría, así mismo, cómo era que conseguía tanto dulce y donde guardaba los dientes. Incluso qué hacía con ellos. Si lo de la organización era cierta, entonces Kagome se los llevaría y _ellos_ tendrían grandes paredes llenas de dientes con nombre de su propietario debajo, y los dientes de las personas famosas irían en una pared especial, ¡y los nombres estarían remarcados con oro! Seguro que era así. Pero seguro.

De repente todo tenía sentido; muchos misterios concernientes a Kagome estaban resueltos. Sus desapariciones por «exámenes» —sí, claro, Kagome, ¡exámenes!—, por los «días femeninos», por peleas sin sentido, etc.; sus habilidades para detectar... ¡Sus habilidades para detectar! ¡Pudo detectar cada fragmento porque, en principio, cada portador del fragmento _llevaba dientes encima_! Pues que estaba clarísimo como el agua.

¡Más, incluso más! El porqué había destruido la _Perla de Shikon_ en millones de pedacitos era para poder viajar de aquí para allá y terminar con el trabajo que Kikyō y otras hadas de los dientes habían dejado inconcluso en la era _Sengoku_, para luego regresar a su época y contar con tantos dientes como lograra recolectar. A lo mejor hasta querían conquistar al mundo con una _Perla de Shikon_ hecha de dientes. ¡Quién sabría, a esas alturas, de lo que Kagome y su organización secreta serían capaces!

Seguramente las flechas purificadoras eran poderes propios de hadas de los dientes. No había duda alguna,... ahora resultaba que hasta Kaede era medio-hada.

Vaya. Cuando uno cree que conoce a las personas con las que está día y noche, le salen con cosas como esas...

Y a pesar de tantas dudas, tantas desilusiones, tantos descubrimientos y tanta sorpresa, a pesar de todo eso, Inuyasha simplemente no pudo odiarla. (¡Ni siquiera por romper la perla adrede!) No, no pudo molestarse con ella, mas no pudo dejar de pasar la oportunidad para hacerle la única pregunta que lo estaba carcomiendo internamente, justo cuando estaban cruzando los arbustos para volver donde sus amigos, con Kagome tomándole de la mano y él en estado «casi catatónico de revelación».

—Pero —murmuró, haciendo que ella se girara a verlo— ¿por qué nunca me diste un dulce a mí?

Kagome se palmeó la frente mentalmente y le sonrió, nerviosa. Todo parecía tan simple cuando la situación se presentó aquel día. Extremadamente simple. Contarle a Shippō el cuento, esperar a que duerma, cambiarle el colmillo por un dulce, volver a dormir. Fin. ¿Por qué todo el universo conspiraba para arruinarle todos los planes, hasta los más simples y estúpidos? Pues hasta el momento todo había estado saliendo perfectamente para Kagome, nunca se detuvo a pensar que Inuyasha la espiaría desde las sombras y esperaría para estrangular al hada de los dientes, que nunca le dejó ningún mísero dulce.

Y ahora eso. Él _todavía creyendo_ que ella era la... ¡JODIDA HADA DE LOS DIENTES! Que Kami-sama la detuviera, porque terminaría matándose. O matándolo. O convirtiéndose realmente en una maldita hada y viajar repartiendo dulces.

Porque, créanme, sería difícil convencer a Inuyasha de que ella no era un _hada de los dientes_ capaz de viajar en el tiempo, con residencia en el año 2000, que conformaba parte de una organización secreta que quería crear un arma de potencial similar al de la _Perla de Shikon_ hecha específicamente de dientes de niño superdotados.

Muy difícil.

Pero esa es otra historia, claro...

**FIN**

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

# Este One!Shot es regalo de cumpleaños para **Ari's Madness**, amiga y compañera de administración de _¡Siéntate!.  
__6320 palabras._

[ Foro en el cual **todos **están invitados a participar, tanto en actividades, retos de cumpleaños, como en cualquier _offtopic_ para divertirse y conocer gente de los mismos gustos. Pueden seguir el link en mi perfil, y, ante cualquier duda, mandarme un PM. ]

_Ari_, sabés que siempresiempresiempresiempresiempresiempre voy a estar conectada(?) si me necesitás, y que te quiero hasta el infinito y más allá... además de admirarte como ficker y como persona. Espero que hayas disfrutado mucho del regalito (L). Sabés que desde que leí la idea no pude refrenar a mi impulso de idiotez para tomarla, escribirla y afjhdsakjfsa. Espero que te haya gustado muchomuchomucho. ¡Te adoro montones!

Espero que ustedes, lectores, también lo hayan disfrutado. ¿Les saque alguna sonrisita boba? Eso espero C:

Como siempre, gracias por estar del otro lado de la pantalla.

Mor.


End file.
